The Ten Phases of Emma Swan's Birthday
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: Henry has a ten phase plan for Emma's birthday. He's not only hoping to make this the best birthday of her life, but he's hoping for some positive long term results between Emma and Regina. He just hopes that they will understand his plan with out him having to spell it out for them. SWAN QUEEN Two shot


**a/n: Hi everybody! Tomorrow 4/20 is national pot. yeah yeah yeah i know. but it's also something much more important. what could be more important than weed, you ask? Tomorrow is my best friend's birthday. **

**Molly, I am SO thankful that we became friends. It's crazy to think that you are my best friend- the first person I go to for advice, I text when I need to vent about some asshole, the first person I tell all my good news to, the person I talk to when I'm in an awkward as fuck situation or I have a funny story for, or the person I just talk to for the hell of it- and we've never met before. I thank God for all the people brought together by tumblr and by tv shows and bands and books and movies and other common interests. But mostly, I thank God for bringing us together. I'm so grateful and appreciative of your friendship and I can't tell you how much I love you, guuuurl. Thanks for always being there for me, and I'll always have your back. Hope you have one hell of a birthday! Get fucked up and then tell me all about it. :) Love ya.**

**So, here is a special fic I wrote for your birthday, Molls. It's a birthday themed Swan Queen extravaganza. **

**Here goes nothing! 3**

**This is a two part fic. Stay tuned for the conclusion.**

Regina Mills didn't like many people. She had also never been fond of birthday. These two things really only related in one way- birthday parties were by far the worst combination of people and birthday, and Regina really couldn't stand them. Yet here she was, arguing with her young son about planning a party for his biological mother, Emma.

Henry had begged and pleaded, and finally, a tired Regina agreed, happy to end her son's relentless begging. Also, and she'd never admit it aloud, she was glad to do something for the sweet blonde woman, whom she had become quite friendly with over the past few months. With the mess of Cora and the curse far behind, and Rumplestilskins shenanigans finally put to rest, they had gotten a chance to hang out, without arguing, and without always being concerned about who was lying and wasn't, and who was good and who was evil.

And Regina found out that she and the blonde had a lot in common. And Regina found out that she may even like the sheriff, and enjoy her company.

"Just trust me mom," a serious, very persistent Henry, told his mother, matter-of factly.

"And you're sure she said-" Regina asked with a sigh, her forehead wrinkling as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes I'm sure. Now I gotta go. Don't be late!" Henry exclaimed.

"I won't, dear," Regina assured him.

"Love you bye!" Henry said quickly, hanging up the phone. Phase one of his plan was complete.

Regina went into her room to get dressed for what she believed was the party that she, Snow White, Ruby, Kathryn, James and Henry had been planning for almost a month. The plan was flawless. Emma was out all day working, so Snow and Ruby had decorated the apartment while she was away. Kathryn and herself had stayed home baking and cooking, while James was off following Emma, making sure she didn't head home. Finally, Henry was the supervisor, making sure everything ran smoothly and according to plan.

**.oOo.**

Meanwhile, Henry called up his other mom, to put phase two into action.

"Hey Henry," Emma said with a grin, happy to take a break from work to talk to her son. She loved hearing about his day, or the 'coolest thing ever' that happened at school, so she gladly answered the phone.

"Hey Emma! So you're still coming home for your birthday dinner right? You're not going out partying?" Henry teased her lightly.

"Of course I'll be home. I'm very excited for what you and Snow have planned for dinner," Emma said, a melodious laugh tumbling out easily.

"Oh, it'll be great. That's a promise," Henry said firmly.

"Good, kid. I'm excited. Thank you," Emma said sincerely, and they went on discussing their days. Phase two was complete.

**.oOo.**

After Henry hung up with Emma, he went back into the kitchen to make sure everything was all set.

"Wow, grandma, it looks great!" Henry exclaimed, his jaw dropping when he saw the elegant set up. Their small table was covered with a silky white table cloth, the very best China was out and a vase with a few roses was surrounded by a couple candles waiting to be lit. He inhaled and grinned at the delicious smell.

"Kathryn brought over all the food a little while ago. Smells awesome, doesn't it?" Snow asked with a grin.

"Maybe we'll get leftovers?" Ruby suggested with a shrug, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's almost six, guys. Emma will be getting ready to leave soon. We should get her the dress," Henry said, eyes wide with excitement.

"I'll do it," Ruby said with a smile. She took the dress that was covered in plastic carefully from Snow, and headed out the door.

Phase three was complete.

**.oOo.**

Regina fluffed her short, chocolate locks out one last time. Pursing her lips, she traced the dark red lip stick over her plump lips, finished putting on her makeup and left the bathroom.

She checked the clock in her bedroom. It was 6:00pm. Emma would be home at 6:30pm, and Snow told Regina to arrive just a little after that.

She didn't know why, but she felt nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing. She decided that it was just adrenaline because she was excited about Emma's reaction to dinner, but deep down she knew it was a lot more than that.

She smoothed the soft material of her black dress, trying to calm down. She put on her black pumps and went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of party would be great and Emma would have the best birthday ever.

Little did she know, this was phase four, and it was complete.

**.oOo.**

"Hey Rubes!" Emma greeted as she saw her tall, young friend enter the sheriff's station.

"Hey Emma," Ruby replied with a wave. She handed Emma the plastic covered dress.

"What's this?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an early birthday present. Go in the bathroom and put it on," Ruby suggested. Emma didn't protest or question the brunette, she just got out of her chair and walked to the bathroom, bringing the mystery bag with her.

Ruby was grinning like an idiot when Emma came back out several minutes later.

"What?" Emma asked with a laugh, seeing Ruby's face. Ruby looked over Emma, who though she physically looked older, was years younger than Ruby, who was close in age to Emma's mother, Snow.

The dress was a red, knee length, short sleeve dress, with sheer fabric covering the top, and a dark strapless dress underneath.

"Girl, you look hot!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Emma to burst out laughing.

"Oh okay, thanks Rubes," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"No, honey, I'm serious. Wear that to your birthday dinner!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Who am I trying to impress? My mother?" Emma teased.

"Yeah whatever. Don't you just like to look pretty and girly once in a while?" Ruby asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh…no!" Emma exclaimed, "But I'll wear it. Thank you for the early present, Ruby." Emma gave Ruby a hug, "I should actually be heading out. Snow said we'd be eating around seven," Emma said, glancing at the clock.

"Oh wait!' Ruby exclaimed, knowing she needed to stall a few more seconds, "I almost forgot." Ruby ran out to her car and came back a few minutes later.

"These!" She handed over Emma a shoe box. Emma opened them up to reveal nude colored pumps.

"The finishing touches," Ruby said with a shrug.

"Are you coming for dinner? Want a ride?" Emma asked as she put on the heels.

"Unfortunately I have to work at the diner tonight….Granny's playing bingo….going all wild and crazy," Ruby said rolling her eyes, "But you have a great birthday dinner and tomorrow night we'll party hard. Deal?" Ruby asked.

"Deal," Emma said smiling at her friend. Ruby left the sheriff's office, followed soon by Emma, who was on her way home.

Phase five was complete.

**.oOo.**

Emma opened the front door to Snow and David's apartment and was greeted with silence.

"Hello?" Emma called. No response. She walked in, dropping her bag of clothes, kicking off her shoes, and pulling out her gun. She stepped quietly into the kitchen, and was surprised to bump into the table, which had been moved. It was covered in fancy decorations for a dinner. There was a note on the table.

_Dear Emma,_

_ Happy birthday, sweet heart! You might hate us for this, but you'll thank us later. Henry, James and I have gone away for the rest of the week. We will be home Saturday night, and can celebrate your birthday as a family then. For now, enjoy your birthday eve dinner for two tonight, and enjoy partying with Ruby, Friday night._

_We love you so much. ~Mom_

Emma crinkled her nose after reading the letter. Her mother had signed it love. Emma was not used to the touchy affection of the Charmings yet, so it was a little weird. It warmed her heart regardless.

Wait- dinner for two? Who was the second person? As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Emma put away her gun and walked to the door.

She opened it up carefully and saw Regina on the other side, dressed in a short and tight black dress. She looked flawless.

"Hey…Regina," Emma said with a small smile, "If you're looking for Henry, he's gone off somewhere with Snow and James for the rest of the week," Emma explained quickly. Regina's eyes widened in surprise.

"They went where?" She asked, shocked and angered.

"No clue. You can come in, if you want…I found a note," Emma explained turning away from the door and walking into the kitchen. Regina followed after her, shutting the door behind her. Emma handed Regina the note.

"Did you know about any of this?" Emma asked, when Regina had finished reading. Regina shook her head.

"Henry asked me to help plan your birthday party, so Kathryn and I cooked, Ruby and your mother decorated, and James followed you around all day making sure you didn't come home. I wasn't let in on this little secret about it turning into a romantic candle lit dinner," Regina explained.

"Romantic candle lit dinner for _two_," Emma corrected. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Who's number two?" She asked.

"Will you be my _two_?" Emma asked sheepishly, biting her lip.

"Really?" Regina asked surprised. Emma nodded.

"I mean, it won't be a romantic dinner, but it can stay candle lit for two," Emma quickly added. Regina's heart sank a little, but never-the-less agreed.

The two sat down to dinner, and Regina poured them wine.

"You made this?" Emma asked, impressed.

"I did. Is it okay?" Regina told her, taking a sip of her wine.

"Much better than okay," Emma said with a laugh. Conversation came so easy between the two of them, most times, until one or the other remembered who the other was. Then it got awkward and quiet. The whole dinner had been fine and they had both been chatting easily and happily, until the end. Then there were silences.

"Sorry about them leaving with Henry and not telling you…I'll talk to them about that," Emma said quietly after some silence.

"It's okay. I trust them," Regina admitted. They had now moved to the couch with their wine glasses, after they had cleared the table and put the dishes away.

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"Really." Regina took another sip of her wine.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"For trusting your parents?" Regina questioned.

"No…well yes. But for all of this. For making my birthday night special," Emma said with a shrug.

"Oh it was my pleasure," Regina, who was usually never at a loss for words, replied awkwardly.

"How's Neal?" Regina asked.

"A dick as always. But so good to Henry," Emma explained.

"Oh…so you two aren't seeing each other anymore?" Regina asked. After they had defeated Cora, Neal and Emma had started dating again. Regina didn't know when that had stopped.

"Yeah…it didn't workout the first time, so I don't know why I thought it would work a second time. It's okay though. I think he's okay, too…happy," Emma said.

"And are you?" Regina asked, adding, "happy?"

"I mean…I'm alright with where I am, but sometimes I wish for more," Emma said with a shrug.

"But not more with Neal?" Regina asked.

"Definitely not more with Neal," Emma said shaking her head.

"Then I suppose it would be okay if I did this," Regina said, and before Emma had time to voice her confusion, Regina's soft lips were pressed against Emma's, gently, but fervently.

Emma didn't know how to react at first, but then responded, deepening the kiss, and parting her lips, allowing Regina's tongue to enter her mouth and massage every inch of her mouth. Emma moaned in satisfaction, which fueled Regina's kiss for a little longer, before they had to break for air.

They were both silent. Regina watched the heavy rise and fall of Emma's chest, and Emma stared at her hands.

"I think I finally understand what this dinner was about," Emma murmured, and she placed a soft kiss to Regina's lips.

"Me too," Regina agreed with a smile, taking Emma's hand in her own. "Happy birthday."

Phase six was complete.

**a/n: part two will be out tomorrow for molly's actual birthday. hope you all enjoyed! hope you did especially, Molly!**


End file.
